Rs Comm test
Birthdays Birthdays The following people are celebrating their birthday in . Wish them a happy birthday by visiting their talk page and leaving a message. (Click here to see a full list and add your own name!) }} Users Users Requests for adminship User of the Month * See the current candidates here. Welcoming Committee * Check the for new users and welcome them to the wiki. * Join the Welcoming Committee. Discussions Discussions }}-1}}}} active discussions Forum:Yew Grove A fair and centralised place to discuss larger changes to the wiki, such as policy proposal or suggestions to substantially redesign high-traffic content pages. Active Chat Live chat through the wiki website Active IRC Live chat using IRC. Active Clan Chat Chat with wikians in-game. Active Requests for Chat Moderator Nominations and Discussions for potential wiki Chat moderators Requests for Clan Chat ranks Nominations and Discussions for potential Clan Chat ranks Images Images }} Articles needing images Try to add an image to these articles. }} JPEG images Obtain a new image, and replace the old image with a PNG image. Try not to resave a JPEG as a PNG. -1}}}} Images needing transparency Add transparency to these images. }} Standard detail images Obtain a new image in RuneScape High Detail. }} Images needing greater detail Obtain an image with more detail, preferably using the Orb of oculus. Other links: *'RuneScape:Mapbuilding:' Articles that need a map. *'RuneScape:Image Maintenance:' For more information on how you can help. Grand Exchange Grand Exchange -1}}}} Exchange items without prices Create/link the Exchange page. -1}}}} Price update: 7 days Update prices of items which have not been updated for 7 days. -1}}}} Price update: 2-4 weeks Update prices of items which have not been updated between 2-4 weeks. -1}}}} Price update: Over a month Update prices of items which have not been updated in over a month. Other links: *'Grand Exchange Market Watch:' Our database of prices, history charts, etc. Featured content Featured content }} Featured articles Nominate an article of high standard. }} Featured images Nominate an image of pure quality. Other links: *'Category:Featured:' A list of articles that have been featured on the Main Page. *'Category:Featured images:' A list of images that have been featured on the Main Page. Orphans Orphans – ' ' Find a use for these templates, or tag them for deletion. – ' ' Articles/media which are orphaned. – ' ' Categories which are not being filled; fill them, or tag for deletion. – ' ' Link to these pages so that they can be found. – ' ' Add links in these pages so that they do not become culs-de-sac. – ' ' For pages, add as many categories as possible. – ' ' Categorise these templates where they belong. – ' ' Add categories for files so that they can be found easily. – ' ' Categories need be to categorised too... Other links: *''' :' A list of all articles with links to disambiguation pages. *'RuneScape:Orphanage:' A place for orphans. *' :' Some are looking for these pages. *' :' These files are linked to, but where are they? *' :' Wanted! Templates. *' :' Non-existent categories which are already being filled. Maintenance Maintenance -1}}}} 'Delete' Discussions about deleting certain articles/files. -1}}}} 'Undelete' Discussions about restoring/undeleting certain articles/files. -1}}}} 'Merge' Discussions about merging certain articles/files. -1}}}} 'Split' Discussions about splitting certain articles/files. -1}}}} 'Speedy Move' Articles/media to be moved. '''Other links:' *'RuneScape:Page maintenance:' A directory of active maintenance discussions. *'Category:Maintenance categories:' A list of all marked articles. Content Content }} Stubs Short articles. }} Infobox information Articles with information missing in infoboxes. }} Cleanup Articles/media requiring cleanup. }} Incomplete Articles which are incomplete. }} Under construction Articles under construction. -1}}}} Wikify Articles requiring wikification. -1}}}} Clarify Articles requiring clarification. }} Unspecified release dates Articles missing a release date in their infobox. Citations Citations }} Source Pages with unsourced statements. -1}}}} Clarify Pages with statements needing clarification. -1}}}} Archive Pages with unarchived forum references in them. }} Verify Pages with references that need verification. -1}}}} Complete Pages with incomplete references in them. Other links: *'RuneScape:Style guide/References and citations:' A guide to citing sources. *'RuneScape:Citers' Guild:' The WikiGuild dedicated to citations.